


Новое направление

by NecRomantica



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Bondage, First Time, M/M, Public Sex, Romance, Sensory Deprivation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 09:58:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1158269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NecRomantica/pseuds/NecRomantica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кисе бесил Юкио: невыносимо, изматывающе, так, как игрок не должен бесить капитана</p>
            </blockquote>





	Новое направление

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на OTP-wars для команды Кисе/Касамацу

— Привет, я Кисе Рета! — новенький заорал так, что по залу покатилось эхо, и улыбнулся, словно позируя для сотен фотокамер. — Мое хобби — баскетбол, а специализация — караоке… ой, простите, ошибся. В общем, я из средней школы Тейко и хорош на любой позиции.

Потом он что-то забормотал про работу в модельном агентстве — Юкио отметил, что ассоциации с фотосессией для какого-нибудь журнала не на пустом месте появились — из-за которой не сможет присутствовать на каждой тренировке, и вот тут терпение лопнуло.

— Заткнись! — Юкио пнул его не так сильно, как мог бы, но Кисе Рета сразу же прикусил язык — от неожиданности, видимо. — Я всего лишь спросил имя, школу и позицию, идиот! И советую запомнить: здесь ты всего лишь новичок.

Удивление на лице Кисе отражалось недолго: он нахмурился, губы растянулись в тонкую линию, и Юкио поймал недовольный взгляд. И ответил таким же.

— На площадке я все равно буду лучше, чем вы, ты ведь понимаешь? — Кисе смотрел пристально и свысока.

Разница в росте была еще одной вещью, которая в этом парне начала бесить мгновенно. Но сейчас речь шла о том, чтобы раз и навсегда указать Кисе его место, и Юкио в себе не сомневался.

— Я повторю всего один раз. Второкурсники и третьекурсники работали в этой команде гораздо дольше тебя, поэтому неважно, из Тейко ты или еще откуда, сейчас ты новичок Кайджо.

Юкио ждал очередного враждебного выпада. Узнав, что к ним перевелся игрок Тейко, он уже настроился, что придется столкнуться с изрядной порцией «звездного» снобизма. И так как проблем у Кайджо и без того хватало — обычных, игровых проблем, вроде провисающего центра и нехватки игроков, способных грамотно проводить подбор, эту он надеялся решить на подходе. Он был готов ко всему.

Кроме того, что Кисе вдруг просто улыбнется и скажет:

— Ну ладно. Давайте играть?

Мяч у Мориямы он перехватил почти сразу, и уже через пару секунд тот оказался в корзине. По залу тихим гулом прошел слаженный восторженный вздох, и только тогда Юкио заметил, что куча девчонок со всех курсов заполонила места для зрителей. От их взглядов, хоть и направленных вовсе не на него, но все же весьма ощутимых, закололо в груди привычным страхом, и когда Кобори перевел мяч ему, тот выскользнул из потных ладоней.

Кисе забрал его, красиво обошел Хаякаву и снова попал в корзину, на этот раз сорвав шквал оваций. «Он такой… этот новенький… кажется, его зовут Рета… я не могу…» громким шепотом доносилось со всех сторон, и Юкио понимал, что конкретно для него первая тренировка сезона уже сорвана.

А Кисе блистал, без конца доставляя мяч в корзину, улыбаясь самому себе и — иногда — Юкио. Словно говоря, без злобы, просто констатируя факт — «Видишь, я действительно умею играть».

И он действительно умел.

***  
— Давно я так хорошо не разминался, — Кисе вывалился из душевой, на ходу обматывая бедра полотенцем, и затараторил, усевшись на скамью рядом с Юкио. — Летом было много съемок, нечасто удавалось выйти на площадку. Оказывается, я ужасно соскучился!

Юкио почему-то думал, что шампунь у него будет таким же приторно-сладким, как и он сам, но от Кисе пахло чем-то приятно древесным, а еще веяло влажным теплом. Он сидел слишком близко.

— Я, кстати, думал, что один остался, — продолжал тот. — Я всегда так копаюсь, что все успевают разойтись.

Морияма с остальными уже действительно разошлись по домам, а Юкио только вернулся в раздевалку, потому что пришлось выслушать установки на сезон от тренера. Но он не стал говорить об этом Кисе. Кисе, похоже, вообще не требовалось, чтобы ему отвечали, он прекрасно справлялся сам.

— И мне так нравится наша форма, — он сложил вещи в спортивную сумку и улыбнулся этой своей незамутненной улыбкой, от которой у Юкио все слипалось. — Сочетание белого и голубого в этом сезоне…

— Ты можешь заткнуться?

Улыбка так и повисла на лице Кисе, теперь совершенно не сочетаясь с удивленно распахнутыми глазами. Юкио было плевать: у него до сих пор трещала башка от гомона, который устроили новоявленные фанатки этого идиота, и хотелось обдумать дальнейшую стратегию Кайджо в тишине. Желательно в одиночестве.

— Но я…

— Из-за тебя все сегодня не могли как следует сосредоточиться, — сказал Юкио, закинув полотенце на плечо и поднявшись. — И нет, это не потому что ты так прекрасно играешь, а из-за толпы, которая приперлась на тебя посмотреть.

— Но я же не мог им запретить, — Кисе выглядел действительно озадаченным. — В Тейко они всегда приходили…

Юкио бесило в нем все: эта непонятная простота, которую не удавалось прочитать, то, что не спешил одеваться и сваливать, и главное — Тейко-Тейко-Тейко.

— Ты больше не в Тейко, кретин! И тебе придется разобраться с этим, если не хочешь следующую тренировку провести на скамейке, развлекая своих подружек.

Он ушел в душевую и вывернул оба крана на полную. Прежде чем грохот воды о кафель заглушил все посторонние звуки, показалось, что Кисе что-то сказал в ответ. Но Юкио не стал переспрашивать.

***  
Несмотря на все минусы, которые раздражали до колик, стоило лишь о них подумать, командная игра с появлением Кисе несомненно усиливалась. Юкио специально проглядел несколько записей матчей Тейко и убедился, что Кисе и правда способен играть на разных позициях. Похоже, он был способен делать кое-что еще, трудно различимое на видео, поэтому Юкио решил присмотреться к нему получше на следующей тренировке. Потому что в записи это выглядело пугающе — на какой-то момент Кисе словно сам становился записью, один в один повторяющей движение соперника вплоть до победоносного броска в корзину.

Это так называемое «умение» могло быть обманом зрения, только и всего.

Но когда вечером вторника Кисе с точностью метронома скопировал его собственный проход к кольцу, Юкио понял, что глазам нужно доверять.

— Он хорош, — сказал Морияма, тяжело дыша после получаса непрерывной беготни.

«Он хорош» Юкио слышал сегодня в четвертый раз: от тренера, Хаякавы, Кобори и теперь вот Мориямы. Оно долбило в виски противной колющей болью, потому что, вопреки здравому смыслу, не хотелось соглашаться, что новичок действительно выглядит на площадке лучше каждого из них.

Юкио вообще не понимал, почему такое ценное для клуба приобретение вызывает у него только раздражение, граничащее с бешенством. Может быть, из-за дурацкой улыбки, в которой было что-то по-детски наивное, из разряда «все должны любить меня, потому что я замечательный». Или из-за фанаток, которые — определенно, после увещеваний Кисе — теперь не заходили в зал, но толпились возле чуть приоткрытой двери, по очереди заглядывая в щелку и перешептываясь. Или же потому, что Кисе действительно был хорош: он отлично двигался, не уставал, интуитивно чувствовал мяч и мог проворачивать эту самую штуку с повтором чужих действий — несомненно полезную для игр с настоящим соперником.

И все же он бесил: невыносимо, изматывающе, так, как игрок не должен бесить капитана.

— Эй, я, конечно, делаю скидку на твой цвет волос, но в такие моменты нужно пасовать, а не пробиваться в одиночку, — орал он, когда Кисе, нелепо финтуя, терял мяч.

— Если ты будешь так размахивать своими ручищами, просто схлопочешь фол, — шипел он, когда Кисе, пытаясь удержать защиту, едва ли не вцеплялся в его футболку.

— Если из-за этой железяки повредишь ухо во время матча, не рассчитывай, что клуб станет оплачивать лечение, — орал он, когда Кисе случайно зацепился сережкой за собственный ворот в прыжке.

— Двигайся, кретин, ты не на дефиле!

И Кисе, удивленно хлопая ресницами, принимался быстрее перебирать ногами. Он прислушивался ко всему, что Юкио говорил, и делал все, что от него требовалось.

И, несмотря на это, продолжал бесить до белых пятен перед глазами.

***  
— Отлично поиграли, — Кисе застегнул последнюю пуговицу на рубашке и повернулся к нему, демонстрируя идеально белые зубы.

— Да хватит уже лыбиться. Может, ты и красавчик, но здесь тебе не модельное агентство, — Юкио не понял, как вырвались эти слова. Вырвались, прокатившись волной холодной дрожи по распаренной коже, и отрикошетили, вынудили Кисе улыбнуться еще шире.

— Ты считаешь меня красавчиком, сенпай? — шутливо протянул он.

Юкио надеялся, что огонь, которым мгновенно полыхнули щеки, можно списать на то, что в раздевалке сейчас жарко, как в парнике. 

— Не выдумывай, — пробурчал он.

— Не стесняйся, — сказал вдруг Кисе. — Так многие считают, я привык.

— Я так не считаю!

Юкио толкнул его в грудь, так что Кисе впечатался спиной в шкафчик, и по инерции сам подался вперед, оказавшись в полушаге. Лицо Кисе смешно расплылось вблизи, зато этот его дурацкий пряно-древесный запах ударил в нос, заструившись приятным теплом от затылка до пяток.

— Мне нет дела до твоей внешности, — грозно заявил Юкио.

— Для того, кому нет дела, ты слишком часто о ней говоришь, сенпай, — усмехнулся Кисе.

Его ладонь, опустившаяся на живот, прохладно обожгла не остывшую еще кожу, и Юкио вздрогнул, напряженно ожидая, что она соскользнет к краю наспех повязанного полотенца или еще ниже. Мысли завертелись хороводом, сводясь к тому, как объяснить картину, которую увидят Морияма и Кобори, если вот прямо сейчас выйдут из душевых. Но Кисе только отодвинул его и протиснулся мимо, прошуршав хлопковой рубашкой по голой груди. И ушел, подхватив сумку и загадочно улыбнувшись напоследок.

Юкио с размаху плюхнулся на скамейку и тяжело вздохнул. Дело точно было не во внешности Кисе, не в его нелепой назойливости, не в очевидном таланте. Но у Юкио стоял.

***  
Вообще-то, обычно Юкио ладил с людьми. По крайней мере, когда дело касалось баскетбола, трудностей в общении у него не возникало. Будучи первогодком сам, он легко сдружился с сенпаями и ровесниками, позже, уже став капитаном, провел четкую грань между приятельством и уважением к лидеру, которую остальные восприняли естественно и ни разу не пытались перешагнуть. Он помнил, как год назад в команду пришли Хаякава с Накамурой, и никаких проблем с притиркой не возникло, хотя они и застали его еще таким же равным игроком.

Юкио искренне не понимал, что не так с Кисе. Еще больше он не понимал, почему продолжает думать о Кисе даже в свободное от тренировок время. Самый острый пик непонимания пришелся на время ужина, когда мама, отвернувшись к плите, в очередной раз жаловалась на кадровую перестановку в своей компании, а на глаза Юкио попался рекламный проспект. С глянцевого листа, сжимая в руке бутылку какой-то минералки, ему улыбался Кисе.

Юкио перехотелось есть. В голове шальные мысли о нездоровой фиксации и мании преследования сменялись более здравыми — о случайных совпадениях и сложных случаях, которые бывают в жизни каждого. Очевидно, Кисе был тем самым сложным случаем, в котором Юкио должен был не только проявить, но и укрепить свои лидерские качества. Это напоминало вызов, который Юкио пришлось принять автоматически сразу после перевода Кисе в команду.

Смяв проспект в кулаке, он вышел из-за стола и, извинившись перед мамой, закрылся в своей комнате.

Вызовов за последние три года жизни Юкио принял немало. Кайджо считался сильным клубом, и его заслуга в этом тоже была. Как и в том, что прошлые Межшкольные закончились для Кайджо, едва успев начаться. Но все же иметь дело с баскетболом было несложно: игра давно стала привычкой, и практически в любой тупиковой на первый взгляд ситуации Юкио довольно быстро отыскивал лазейку для команды.

А эта проблема, похоже, имела к баскетболу весьма посредственное отношение. Никаким спортом не объяснишь, что у тебя стоит при взгляде на мятый лист глянцевой бумаги. И на человека, которого знаешь-то без году неделю, но уже успел испытать по отношению к нему чуть ли не всю гамму негативных эмоций.

Юкио бессильно упал на кровать, разглаживая проспект пальцами. Бумага на месте лица Кисе стала шершавой, такой же, как подушечки пальцев на его прохладной ладони. Прикрыв глаза, Юкио представил его руку: длинные, сильные пальцы с аккуратно остриженными ногтями — у модели все должно быть идеально. Даже в спорте Кисе старался быть осторожным, чтобы не нагружать гримеров агентства лишней работой, и Юкио подумал вдруг, каково это было бы: раскрасить светлую кожу синяками засосов, где-нибудь на видном месте, на шее, например. Или за ушами, там, где не скроют светлые волосы. Чтобы лицо у Кисе так же пылало, как у Юкио, когда тот нес эту свою чушь или трогал…

Сморгнуть накативший морок не удалось, напротив, ощущение сухой ладони на животе вернулось, медленно растекаясь по коже — сначала вверх, до мгновенно затвердевших сосков, затем вниз, к паху, где член уже натягивал ткань домашних брюк. Осознал, что трогает себя, представляя Кисе, Юкио, когда уже остервенело дрочил, подкидывая бедра навстречу кулаку и комкая дурацкий проспект свободной рукой.

***  
— В прошлом году они выступали достаточно ровно и далеко прошли в турнире, хоть и сдали потом, — сказал Юкио, разворачивая бенто.

— В Сейрин сейчас тоже хватает новичков, и скорее всего обкатывать будут именно их, — пожал плечами Морияма.

— Мы все равно должны выложиться на полную. И их заставить выложиться, чтобы знать, чего ждать, если попадем друг на друга в чемпионате.

— А, вот вы где! Я обыскался вас в столовой.

Кусок онигири едва не застрял у Юкио в горле. Кисе приветливо помахал рукой, держа под мышкой свое бенто.

— Мы часто обедаем на крыше, это почти традиция, — дружелюбно заявил Кобори раньше, чем Юкио успел со своим «А ты здесь какого хрена забыл?». — Присоединяйся.

Кисе тут же плюхнулся рядом, прижавшись теплым боком. Юкио хотел отодвинуться, но сдержался: Кобори тоже сидел достаточно близко и наверняка не понял бы маневра.

— Мы обсуждаем товарищеский матч с Сейрин, который будет на следующей неделе, — сказал он.

— Сейрин? — Кисе повернулся к нему, и мягкие пряди волос, которые и без того безжалостно мотал ветер, скользнули по щеке Юкио. — Я слышал, туда перевелся Курокоччи.

— Курокоччи?

— Он играл со мной в Тейко, — тон Кисе изменился, став протяжно-мечтательным, и у Юкио неприятно запекло в солнечном сплетении.

— Что, такой же крутой, как и все Поколение чудес? — проорал Хаякава.

— На какой позиции он играет? — добавил Морияма.

— Сложно объяснить, это надо увидеть. Курокоччи особенный, — усмехнулся Кисе. — И мне ужасно хочется сыграть с ним снова. Я же выйду в стартовом на этот матч, сенпай?

— Куда ты денешься, — пробурчал Юкио.

Оставшись довольным ответом, Кисе приступил к обеду. Морияма продолжал обсуждать тактику против Сейрин, основанную на том, как сильно те стали лажать к концу прошлого сезона, но у Юкио никак не получалось поддержать разговор: Кисе сбивал с мыслей, то и дело задевая локтем, плечом, коленом. Казалось, он это нарочно делает, но когда Юкио смотрел на него мельком, Кисе выглядел совершенно беззаботным, увлеченным только своим салатом. И все-таки желание отодвинуться лишь росло, но сделать это означало бы дать слабину, поэтому Юкио взял себя в руки.

— Так или иначе, мы обязаны их обыграть, — отрезал он.

— Я бы не рассчитывал, что это будет легко, — безмятежно улыбнулся Кисе, слизнув каплю масла с блестящих губ.

— Может быть, они и стали сильнее, заполучив игрока из Тейко, но и ты у нас не для красоты. Готовься работать, — сказал Юкио и поднялся, наконец вырвавшись из по-дурацки будоражащих тисков.

— Всегда готов, сенпай! — крикнул Кисе ему в спину.

***  
На тренировке Кисе не было. Морияма передал, что у того съемки, и, вопреки ожиданиям, Юкио не разозлился. Без Кисе тренировка прошла спокойно — впервые с начала сезона — а позже, отпустив парней по домам, Юкио решил еще немного поработать над бросками.

— С такого расстояния тебе нужно бросать чуть сильнее. Или же пробовать с отскоком от щита.

Юкио вздрогнул: он был уверен, что в это время никто уже не наведается в зал. Кисе стоял возле дверей, небрежно забросив пиджак на плечо, и закатывал рукава рубашки.

— Зачем пришел? Ты же отпросился, — сказал Юкио, но совета послушал.

Мяч красиво влетел в корзину, отскочив от правого угла щита.

— Я хочу сделать Сейрин, — голос Кисе прозвучал со стальным холодком.

Юкио услышал за этой фразой другую. Кем бы ни был этот Куроко, именно против него собирался играть Кисе.

— У тебя нет с собой формы, — он дернул плечом, оглядывая того с головы до ног. — И кроссовок. Испортишь покрытие.

— Сыграем один на один, а, сенпай?

Кисе пропустил замечание мимо ушей и, швырнув пиджак поверх школьной сумки, подошел ближе. Взял свободный мяч, стиснул напряженными пальцами и уставился с вызовом.

Юкио знал, что проиграет — не потому даже, что измотал себя тренировкой, а Кисе выглядел заметно свежее. Просто знал, что один на один не сумеет обойти Кисе, хотя внутри клокотала жажда сделать это, показать зарвавшемуся сопляку, что не только он здесь чего-то стоит.

Юкио знал, что нужно послать его на все четыре стороны, пригрозив не пускать в зал без формы.

Но он согласился.

В итоге, играя до пяти попаданий, Юкио пропустил только три. На границе сознания маячила смутная догадка, что Кисе просто позволил ему попадать, но признавать это не хотелось.

— Почему я так не нравлюсь тебе, сенпай? — спросил вдруг тот.

Вихрь раздражения взвился по пищеводу, вызвав желание отвесить Кисе хорошенький пендель за тупые вопросы, и осел песком в горле, отчего только и удалось выдавить:

— С чего ты взял?..

— Значит, нравлюсь? — Кисе улыбался, и его глаза блестели — задорно и опасно одновременно.

Он не перестал лыбиться и смотреть, как кот на застрявшую в мышеловке крысу, даже когда Юкио толчком впечатал его в стену и сжал в кулаке ворот рубашки.

— Какого хрена… ты… несешь?

Он чувствовал дыхание Кисе на своих щеках — теплое и апельсиновое, как одна из добавок в той долбаной минералке из буклета. Лицо Кисе снова плыло, но Юкио старался удерживать его четким: глаза — насмешливые, с крошечными, почти утопающими в карей радужке зрачками. Кисе как раз сдул наползающую на них челку и расслабил бледные губы — верхняя тонкая, а нижняя полная и мягкая на вид.

— Я просто уточнил. — Губы зашевелились под заторможенным взглядом Юкио, а потом ему на затылок легла ладонь, пальцы легко зарылись в волосы. — Ты так меня задушишь, сенпай.

Юкио, как под гипнозом, разжал руку. Он никогда не верил в эти штуки, хотя мама любила смотреть всякие телешоу про экстрасенсов, но сейчас чувствовал себя именно так — загипнотизированным.

Иначе он не мог объяснить, почему сам приподнялся на цыпочки и ткнулся в губы Кисе, запоздало вспомнив, что, в общем-то, ни с кем до этого не целовался. И вроде как терпеть не может этого настырного заносчивого кретина.

Во рту у Кисе было жарко и мокро, его язык мешался, но когда Юкио попробовал сдвинуть его своим, вдоль позвоночника прокатилась волна горячей дрожи. Кисе притерся ближе, так и продолжая играть пальцами в его волосах, и тоже пошевелил языком. Провел кончиком по верхней десне, зубам, вжался еще плотнее. Юкио казалось, что он насквозь пропитывается апельсиновым вкусом, чужим потом, возбуждением, которое фонило от Кисе как статическое электричество.

Ему казалось, что он сходит с ума.

Предательская слабость в ногах явно не была последствием усиленной тренировки, а когда Кисе, не разрывая поцелуя, запустил свободную руку ему под футболку, быстро очертив пальцами каждый позвонок, Юкио не позволил предательской слабости добраться и до мозгов.

— Не здесь, идиот, — он рывком потянул Кисе на себя, но тот живо уперся ладонью ему в грудь, останавливая.

Облизнул припухшие, потемневшие губы и улыбнулся виновато:

— Если я задержусь еще, опоздаю на последний поезд.

Каждое слово вылилось на Юкио стаканом ледяной воды, охладив пылающее от возбуждения тело. Ясность рассудка постепенно возвращалась, и он кивнул, отпустив Кисе.

Тот, пошатываясь, прошел к своим вещам, сунул пиджак под мышку и забросил сумку на плечо, а потом, развернувшись, сказал спокойно:

— Не сейчас.

Юкио обессиленно сполз по стене под скрип закрывающейся двери. Губы еще покалывало от чужих прикосновений, и в голове было приятно-пусто. Только одна мысль по-королевски заполнила мозг простым, свершившимся фактом.

Он хотел Кисе Рету. Он, мать его, хотел Кисе Рету.

***  
Обычно Юкио не бегал от проблем. Даже если они касались необходимости заговорить с какой-нибудь девчонкой по поводу учебных вопросов, хотя и приходилось изо всех сил преодолевать странное оцепенение, охватывающее каждый раз. Он остался верен себе и сейчас: послушно выслушал Кисе с утра, когда тот выловил его в коридоре и сказал, что до конца недели будет наверстывать тренировки по вечерам, а со следующей попросил в агентстве изменить расписание съемок, чтобы тренироваться вместе со всеми. Согласно кивнул, а когда тот скрылся за поворотом к лестнице, выдохнул с облегчением.

И всю неделю не задерживался в зале дольше обычного, сказав Морияме передать Кисе, что запасные ключи можно взять у уборщика.

Вечерами дома он пытался серьезно осмыслить то, что с ним происходит. Интернет оказался хреновым помощником. Статьи психологов и гей-порно вызвали у Юкио одинаковое недоумение: применять к себе и Кисе слово «гей» вообще было непривычно до внутреннего отторжения.

В конце концов, лучшим, что Юкио нашел в сети, стал сайт с говорящим названием «Жизнь — отстой». Там публиковали реальные истории те, чьи родители оказались разлученными в детстве братом и сестрой, жертвы, похищенные НЛО, сожалевшие, что опытов над ними проводилось немерено, а вот остаться жить вместе с чудо-пришельцами не позволили, и даже неудачники, которых случайно кастрировали собственные домашние животные.

В общей трагичной атмосфере сайта Юкио казалось, что «Жизнь — отстой, потому что я хочу собственного сокомандника» будет воспринято как насмешка, а не крик души.

Поэтому он отказался от Интернета, решив, что должен либо убедиться, что жизнь и правда устроила ему подлянку в лице Кисе Реты, либо найти опровержение этого факта.

Однако первую тренировку, на которую Кисе обещал явиться, пришлось пропустить уже Юкио: мама отправлялась на конференцию в Токио, и по дороге в аэропорт он наслушался столько напутствий, словно она собиралась бросить его на год, а не на каких-то пару недель.

Вернувшись в пустую квартиру, он поужинал и, так и не придумав, чем заняться, решил потренироваться на уличной площадке.

Кисе пришел спустя полчаса. Юкио даже подумал, а не установил ли тот жучок на изнанке его футболки, но Кисе словно прочитал мысли:

— Я не преследую тебя, сенпай. Просто всегда хожу тут на поезд.

— И снова опаздываешь? — Юкио знал, что нет. Было еще слишком рано.

Кисе покачал головой и бросил вещи возле решетчатого забора, огораживающего площадку.

— Пасуй мне, — сказал он, и Юкио отдал мяч.

Его хватило на десять минут: до тех пор, пока полумрак улицы не рассеяли включившиеся фонари, и он не убедился, что спешащие на поезд прохожие предпочитают более короткую дорогу, не огибающую площадку. Видимо, Кисе не мог пройти мимо всего, что связано с баскетболом.

Или же все-таки пришел сюда специально. Юкио не удивлял ни один из вариантов.

— Сейчас? — спросил он, прижавшись к забору: металлическая решетка неприятно впилась в спину, грозя оставить следы, но было плевать.

Кисе кивнул, отпустил мяч, позволив тому ускакать чуть ли не на другой конец площадки; спустя секунду они целовались снова. Вечерняя прохлада оседала на коже, отрезвляя, не давая совсем слететь с катушек, и в этот раз Юкио чувствовал все иначе. Волосы Кисе были мягкими, легко струящимися сквозь пальцы, тело — жестким, натренированным и тяжелым. Когда тот прижимался крепко, Юкио казалось, что рано или поздно они продавят несчастный забор и рухнут вместе с ним, но ему было плевать.

Потому что губы Кисе были прежними: мягкими, податливыми и на этот раз мятными.

А еще он без конца двигался, шаря руками по телу Юкио: то забираясь высоко под футболку, оглаживая бока от подмышек до бедер, то сжимая его шею в ладонях, отчего Юкио приходилось еще сильнее запрокидывать голову. Мир вокруг плыл, краски смазывались, и только Кисе оставался Кисе, и его хотелось до дрожи в коленях и щекотного жара внизу живота.

Кисе хотел тоже, Юкио чувствовал бедром его стояк и намеренно двигался так, чтобы задевать его чаще, зажимать между телами — тогда Кисе сдавленно стонал ему в рот, вздрагивал крупно и еще теснее льнул в отместку.

— Тут вообще-то люди ходят, — усмехнулся он, отстранившись, чтобы сделать полноценный вдох.

— Тебе-то что, не ты здесь живешь, — хрипло ответил Юкио, не узнавая собственный голос.

Не узнавая себя.

— Ну ладно тогда, — Кисе улыбнулся так, словно задумал какую-то шалость, а в следующий миг Юкио вздрогнул, когда резинка его штанов поползла вниз.

От первого прикосновения к члену прошибло как электрическим разрядом, Юкио инстинктивно подался назад, ощущая стальное сито заборной решетки спиной. А потом Кисе сжал руку и неуверенно повел ею вверх, оглаживая ствол по всей длине. Юкио обычно делал не так: и держал по-другому, и двигать предпочитал сразу быстро и резко, но от этой «неправильности» все тело тряхнуло, словно внутри кто-то взорвал наполненный крошечным бисером шар, и теперь колючие бусины посыпались по венам. Юкио закусил губу, чтобы хоть как-то заглушить стон, но вышло все равно громко, а Кисе будто нарочно принялся двигать рукой быстрее. Даже с закрытыми глазами Юкио чувствовал его взгляд, вылавливающий мельчайшие проявления эмоций на лице.

Юкио не хотел, чтобы на него смотрели, поэтому подался вперед, снова находя губы Кисе. Он не соображал, что делает, просто терзал эту влажную мягкость, то втягивая в рот, то прикусывая несильно, и толкался безудержно в крепко сжатый кулак.

Оргазмом накрыло, словно цунами высотой с многоэтажку. Несколько секунд Юкио казалось, что он просто задохнется в плотном, как водяной вал, удовольствии, а потом все стихло, и взгляд остановился на вымазанной в сперме руке Кисе. Поднялся выше, проскользнув по заляпанной белыми каплями футболке, и остановился на подбородке — туда каким-то образом достало тоже.

Не успев подумать, Юкио качнулся вперед, провел языком от подбородка Кисе до скулы и только потом отстранился, перекатывая соленый вкус во рту.

— Хорошо, что у меня есть запасная футболка, — хмыкнул Кисе, расфокусированно глядя на него из-под длинных ресниц. — Но плохо, что придется ехать домой в мокрых трусах.

Юкио опустил глаза вниз, лишь теперь заметив, что бугра в штанах Кисе больше нет, и только плотная ткань, скорее всего, спасает от того, чтобы мокрое пятно не проступило на всеобщее обозрение.

Он почувствовал себя виноватым. Немного, потому что собирался вернуть должок в ближайшее время.

***  
— Эй, ну за что? — Хаякава обиженно потер ушибленную задницу.

— За то, что отобрал мяч у Мориямы, когда он был в более выигрышном положении! — рявкнул Юкио. — Вы работаете в связке, кретин! И хватит орать!

— По-моему, ты срываешься на нем слишком часто, — сказал Морияма, успокаивающе похлопав Хаякаву по плечу. — Я сам упустил мяч.

Юкио вздохнул глубоко. Еще раз. Морияма был прав: со своей позиции Юкио было тяжело разобрать, как на самом деле мяч попал к Хаякаве, и срываться куда сильнее хотелось совсем на другом человеке. На том, который клятвенно обещал не пропускать больше совместных тренировок и снова не явился.

Насколько Юкио знал, Кисе прогулял и занятия, а выключенный мобильный только подкидывал дров в костер раздражения.

Кисе вылетел навстречу, когда Юкио, уже получив ценные указания от тренера, собирался домой. Едва не сбил с ног, выскочив из-за угла, и коротко ойкнул, когда Юкио схватил его за рукав и потянул в сторону уборных.

— Где тебя носило? 

— Я решил сходить в Сейрин, — как на духу ответил Кисе. — Посмотреть вблизи на будущего противника. Кстати, они и правда ничего особенного из себя не представляют.

Юкио затолкал его в свободную кабинку и захлопнул дверь, задвинув хлипкую щеколду.

— А кто-то разрешал тебе разводить самодеятельность? Или ты у нас теперь вместо менеджера?

Кисе огляделся по сторонам, опустил крышку унитаза и уселся сверху.

— Ты знаешь, это похоже на похищение, сенпай.

— Это всего лишь мужской туалет, а не другой конец света, идиот, — фыркнул Юкио. — Так что за самовольные отлучки?

— Я просто хотел предложить Курокоччи перевестись к нам, — простодушно улыбнулся Кисе. — Но ему почему-то больше нравится в той дыре.

Юкио сглотнул тугой комок, перегородивший горло. По виду Кисе — растрепанным волосам, мятым рукавам и небрежно засунутому в карман брюк галстуку — было видно, что там, в Сейрин, он с кем-то играл. С этим самым Куроко или другими игроками, или даже против каждого в команде, но можно было расспросить, как оно. Какую тактику предпочитает соперник, какие у него слабые места — Кисе мог заметить, и информация оказалась бы весьма ценной.

Вместо этого Юкио спросил то, что иррационально бередило ум с самого первого момента, как Кисе произнес это имя.

— У тебя что-то было с этим Куроко?

Кисе помрачнел, обиженно свел брови.

— Думаешь, у меня вообще с кем-то что-то было?

Юкио вжался спиной в дверь, запустил пятерню в мокрые волосы на затылке и вздохнул. Кисе поерзал, устраиваясь удобнее, и уставился на его кроссовки. Юкио понял, что, похоже, сильно облажался и совсем не представляет, как это теперь исправлять. Но чувствовал, что исправлять придется ему.

— Я… просто вообще никогда…

— Я уже понял, — кивнул Кисе.

— И поэтому…

— Сенпай, если ты ревнуешь меня к Курокоччи, то зря, — вдруг весело заявил тот, разом скинув маску вселенской обиды. — Он не в моем вкусе, хотя мне и нравилось играть в баскетбол с ним.

— Я не ревную! — процедил Юкио.

— Ну, обычно такие вопросы задают, как раз когда ревнуют, но если ты считаешь, что просто пытаешься узнать меня получше, я согласен. Ты можешь спросить еще…

Юкио придумал только один способ заткнуть этот поток жутко смущающего бреда, в последний миг уловив удивление в глазах Кисе. Потом он перестал видеть — только чувствовал: приоткрывшиеся губы, юркий язык и горячее дыхание. Теперь, когда Кисе сидел, к нему приходилось наклоняться, и это нравилось Юкио куда больше, чем задирать голову. Удобное положение подогрело жажду исследовать, попробовать больше, поэтому, как только Кисе устроил ладони на его ягодицах, Юкио разорвал поцелуй и тут же смял губами мочку его уха. Подцепил зубами металлическое колечко, потянул несильно, и Кисе тихо застонал одновременно со скрипом открывающейся двери. 

Кто-то прошаркал в соседнюю кабинку. Юкио замер и не увидел даже, но понял — Кисе улыбается, затаив дыхание. И прикусил мочку снова, перекатив сережку на языке — во рту разлился терпкий металлический привкус, а Кисе мигом зажал рот ребром ладони и задышал чаще. Второй рукой он легко хлопнул Юкио по заднице, намекая остановиться или хотя бы переждать, но отчего-то хотелось ответить наглостью на наглость. Поэтому, услышав журчание бьющейся о дно унитаза воды в смежной кабинке, Юкио наклонился ниже, чуть отодвинул рубашку Кисе и втянул в рот кожу в изгибе шеи и плеча.

Тот дернулся, едва не заехав ему по яйцам; пришлось просунуть ногу между его бедер, и Кисе тут же стиснул ее коленями, потянул Юкио на себя. Он влился в игру мгновенно, как и подобает асу — приподнялся, упершись рукой в край крышки и лизнул широко, проехавшись языком по шее Юкио до ворота футболки. По коже тут же рассыпалась мелкая сеть мурашек, но, помня о том, как почти полностью сдался в первый раз, сейчас Юкио хотел больше делать, чем принимать.

Кисе беззвучно засмеялся, когда Юкио опустился на колени и принялся возиться с молнией на его брюках. Человек за тонкой перегородкой словно решил поселиться в кабинке насовсем — галлон он там выпил, что ли? Но это перестало волновать, как только член Кисе оказался у Юкио в руке. 

Он, в общем-то, знал, что к чему — и после демонстрации от Кисе, и в фильмах этих дурацких все было показано весьма доступно — но все равно застыл, разглядывая. Член был уже твердым, толстым и красивым, а когда Юкио резко передвинул ладонь по стволу, сжав пальцы под головкой, темную щель заполнила капля прозрачной смазки.

Они с Кисе выдохнули одновременно, а потом тот запрокинул голову, продолжая закусывать ребро ладони. И от вида беззащитно открытой шеи Юкио затопило, захлестнуло с головой желанием сделать Кисе так хорошо, как тот сделал ему. Или даже лучше. 

Он уселся на пол между разведенных ног Кисе, водя рукой по стволу медленнее, мягче, чем привык, а потом подался вперед и сжал головку губами. Кисе охнул, едва не стукнулся затылком о стену и посмотрел вниз со смесью восхищения и ужаса. Встретившись с ним взглядом, Юкио смахнул солоноватый привкус с губ и снова коснулся члена, теперь языком. Провел по расщелине, ощущая, как дрожит Кисе, как стон зарождается где-то глубоко у него в груди; зигзагом прочертил по стволу линию до основания — кончик языка уткнулся в волосы, жесткие и темные. 

Кисе вздрагивал как-то по-особенному, толчками, пока Юкио вылизывал его живот под задранной рубашкой, ласкал член то губами, то пальцами, прижимался носом к взмокшей коже в ложбинке между бедром и пахом, вдыхая пряный запах тела. Он забивался в голову, очищая от мыслей; казалось, что им спокойно можно дышать вместо воздуха.

Кисе кончил, когда в соседней кабинке с шумом спустили воду из бачка. И громко выдохнул, провожая чужие шаги. Юкио встал, цепляясь за стены, собственный член готов был прорвать брюки, но прежде чем он расстегнул ширинку, Кисе перехватил его руку и сделал это сам.

Юкио хватило пары движений дрожащей ладони, а потом он словно в тумане наблюдал, как Кисе отматывает туалетную бумагу и вытирает: сначала его, потом себя. Ополоснув руки, он уступил Юкио место у раковины и, усмехнувшись, пробормотал:

— Вообще-то я планировал потренироваться, но теперь, кажется, уже не смогу. Ты ведь не станешь злиться на меня, сенпай?

Сил пнуть его у Юкио не хватило.

***  
— О, ты играешь на гитаре, сенпай? — Кисе провел пальцами по шву кожаного чехла. — Сыграй мне, а?

Юкио закатил глаза. Музыкой пришлось заняться в детстве, по рекомендации логопеда, к которому Юкио ходил, чтобы избавиться от заикания. Метод оказался действенным, правда, до настоящих курсов так и не дошло, потому что вскоре Юкио увлекся баскетболом, и проблемы с речью окончательно сошли на нет.

Играть для Кисе он точно не собирался. Пока что он вообще с трудом воспринимал присутствие Кисе в своей квартире, а тот, напротив, вел себя свободно, осматривался, заглядывая в каждый угол, вот, даже гитару нашел в проеме между стеной и шкафом.

— Ты вроде пришел сюда разбираться с алгеброй, а не слушать, как я бренчу, — сказал Юкио, похлопав по кровати рядом с собой.

На самом деле, он не понимал, почему Кисе не обратился с этим к Морияме — тот явно лучше смыслил в алгебре, да и в других школьных предметах. Но спрашивать теперь, когда уже согласился помочь, было глупо.

— Точно, алгебра, — недовольно протянул Кисе и, рухнув на кровать, широко раскинул руки в стороны.

Под задравшейся футболкой белел упругий живот с дорожкой золотистых волосков, темневших там, где она исчезала под поясом брюк. Юкио перевел взгляд с нее на тонкий бледно-розовый шрам на боку, очертил его пальцем и спросил:

— Откуда?

— Упал с велосипеда в детстве. Продрал бок и колено, — Кисе приподнялся на локте и закатал штанину, показывая. Белая линия огибала колено полумесяцем.

— Ну хоть не на виду, — вынес вердикт Юкио.

— Угу. Хотя нос я как-то раз тоже разбил, даже думал, что сломал, но пронесло.

— А я с качелей падал, — Юкио тоже подтянул штанину выше и приспустил гетру, демонстрируя застаревший шрам. — И пальцы ломал. 

Кисе схватил его за руку, долго разглядывал, поглаживая чуть искривленные костяшки на среднем и безымянном пальцах, а потом неожиданно дотронулся губами. Дрожь от горячего прикосновения тонкой струей потекла по спине, как песок в часах. Юкио обнаружил, что все еще держит руку на боку Кисе, накрывая ладонью шрам. 

Он наклонился, пробуя кожу в этом месте на язык. Собственный рубец на голени всегда ощущался грубым, жестким, у Кисе же шрам оказался необычно мягким, с сеточкой мелких морщинок.

— Сенпай… — тихо пробормотал Кисе и втянул его палец в рот.

Юкио поплыл тут же, утопая в мягком жаре, словно тело вдруг опутало воздухонепроницаемым коконом. Кисе поджал живот, когда он лизнул от бока до пупка и ткнулся кончиком языка в ямку. Повторил за ним, пощекотав ложбинку между пальцами, положил свободную ладонь на макушку, пытаясь сдвинуть его голову ниже. Нетерпеливо замычал, когда не удалось — словно ребенок, привыкший всегда получать желаемое.

У него уже стоял. И почувствовав твердый бугор под локтем, Юкио невовремя вспомнил о том, зачем Кисе вообще пришел.

— Алгебра, — сказал он, отодвинувшись.

Палец выскользнул изо рта Кисе с пошлым чпоком.

— Сейчас?

— Сколько там задач? Восемь? — спросил Юкио, скрестив руки на груди. — Решишь все, тогда подумаем, что делать с тобой дальше.

— Все? Я до утра с ними просижу!

— Ты себя недооцениваешь, — хмыкнул Юкио, высыпав учебники из сумки на кровать перед ним.

— Меня предупреждали, что ты садист, но я даже не представлял, насколько, — заявил Кисе, наблюдая за ним.

— В твоих интересах расправиться с этим побыстрее.

Юкио показал ему пример решения и оставил разбираться с задачами, а сам пошел на кухню готовить чай. Палец, побывавший у Кисе во рту, все еще приятно покалывало. Хотелось повторить это снова. Растянуть пальцами мягкие губы, почувствовать их кожей, всем телом. Дожидаясь, пока закипит чайник, Юкио стоял, вцепившись в край стола, и пытался осознать, как всего за пару недель умудрился стать настолько зависимым от… он даже не мог определить, чего. Кисе? Или того, что они делали друг с другом? Выходило первое, потому что предположить, что вот так запросто сможет повторить это с кем-то другим, Юкио не мог. Стоило подумать — и живот скручивало липкой тошнотой, стоило снова представить Кисе — желанием накрывало мгновенно, как будто оно все время копилось где-то внутри, а Кисе был вентилем, поворот которого выпускал наружу стремительный поток. 

В конце концов Юкио додумался до того, что пришлось опускать голову под струю холодной воды, чтобы вернуть мыслям хоть какую-то трезвость.

— Сенпай! Я закончил! — позвал его Кисе, когда Юкио наскоро подсушил волосы полотенцем и даже разыскал в настенном шкафу печенье к чаю.

— Можешь ведь, когда захочешь, — хмыкнул он, пробежавшись по исписанным неровным почерком листам: ответы сходились, решения вроде бы тоже не вызывали вопросов.

— Не хочу проваливаться слишком сильно, потому что учиться во время чемпионата будет еще сложнее, — сказал Кисе.

Утянул с подноса печенье и чашку и откинулся на подушку, скрестив ноги по-турецки.

— Волнуешься перед завтрашней игрой? — спросил Юкио.

— Не знаю. Там есть один первогодок, в которого Курокоччи очень верит, и хотя один на один я обыграл его тогда, но если придется схлестнуться с ним… — задумчиво протянул Кисе и замолчал на полуслове.

— Он что, лучше тебя? — Юкио сам поразился ноткам возмущения в своем голосе, а потом увидел довольное лицо Кисе. — Напрашиваешься на комплименты?

Ткнул его в бок локтем, так, что Кисе едва удержал чашку, и тот рассмеялся:

— Я решил все восемь задач, по-моему, я определенно заслужил поощрение. Пусть даже в виде комплиментов.

— Поощрение, говоришь? — Юкио забрал у него чашку, поставил на стол и, вернувшись, быстро смахнул губами крошки печенья из уголков его рта.

Кисе как-то сразу угадал его намерение, съехал ниже, запустив ладони под футболку, и Юкио ткнулся носом ему в шею. Было здорово. Даже просто лежать вот так, чувствуя жар чужого тела через слои одежды и холодок дыхания у виска, но хотелось большего.

Стаскивать штаны они начали синхронно, но Кисе замешкался, воюя с молнией на ширинке, а Юкио легко справился и упал сбоку, накрыв ладонью его живот. Мягкие волоски защекотали кожу, Кисе тихо вздохнул, когда Юкио повел руку выше, задирая рубашку, и уже спокойно, медленно стянул брюки.

Дух захватывало от одной мысли, что они лежат друг перед другом полуголые и могут трогать, изучать, делать все что в голову взбредет. И пока Юкио смаковал мысль, Кисе перешел к действиям: сгреб в ладонь сразу оба члена и первым же застонал, крепко стиснув их и попробовав двинуть рукой.

Юкио закусил губу, глядя ему в лицо. Кисе жмурился крепко, тень от ресниц в свете настольной лампы расчерчивала его щеки полосками, как у дикой кошки. Юкио это показалось красивым. Да, мать его, Кисе был красивым, хотя об этом лучше было молчать, чтобы не давать лишнего повода для зазнайства, но сейчас молчать у Юкио получалось плохо.

— Быстрее, — скомандовал он, опустив ладонь поверх руки Кисе.

— Да… сенпай… — шумно выдохнул тот и задвигал кулаком активнее.

Вверх — и Юкио подбрасывало, как на спуске американской горки, когда защитная перегородка врезается в грудь, вышибая весь воздух из легких; вниз — и возбуждение тугой пружиной разворачивалось внутри, вынуждая поджиматься яйца и пальцы на ногах.

Кончая, Кисе всхлипывал, долбя кулаком ему в живот, где ткань футболки уже пропиталась их смешавшейся спермой, а Юкио гладил его по дрожащей спине, точно так же — вверх-вниз.

***  
Выспаться перед игрой толком не удалось. Виной тому был то ли Кисе, бросивший перед уходом «Отдыхай, сенпай, завтра придется попотеть», вряд ли догадываясь, что Юкио будет думать о нем всю ночь напролет, то ли свежие простыни, еще каляные: кожа от них чесалась без конца. То ли и правда волнение, хотя Юкио вроде как давным-давно пережил те времена, когда нервничать приходилось даже перед матчами с явными аутсайдерами. Но раньше не доводилось встречаться на площадке с игроками из Поколения чудес, и хотя тренер в Сейрин серьезного соперника не видел в упор, здесь Юкио предпочел довериться Кисе. 

За полчаса до начала игры, переодеваясь в форму, он изо всех сил старался взбодриться. Наблюдать за порхающим с каким-то диким энтузиазмом Кисе было тошно, и Юкио отметил это с удовольствием — привычные реакции, как минимум, доказывали, что он не до конца поехал крышей после всего этого безумия между ними.

А потом тренер удивил всех, оставив Кисе в запасе. Поймав его изумленный взгляд, Юкио жестом показал, что не имеет к этому никакого отношения, а затем переключился на противника. Тот не казался сильным: из всех игроков только номер десять что-то представлял из себя в плане роста и физической формы. Но Юкио не привык доверять первому впечатлению, когда дело касалось баскетбола — даже хилый с виду игрок мог выстрелить в любую секунду, оказавшись неплохим в распасовке или подборе.

И все же когда незаметный, но медленный, как беременная черепаха, одиннадцатый номер отобрал у Юкио мяч, стало даже смешно — вот уж ирония судьбы: суметь переключить игру на себя, но не успеть дойти до корзины на расстояние броска.

А дальше все произошло стремительно. Одиннадцатый отпасовал десятому, и тот выломал кольцо вместе с ржавыми гайками, забивая данк.

При виде этой силищи у Юкио мороз шел по коже, а Кисе только сверкал глазами радостно, готовясь выйти на площадку.

Тренер злился. От воя фанаток Кисе, решивших, видимо, что в день официальной игры между школами зрителям в зал доступ разрешен, неловко чувствовали себя даже игроки Сейрин. А Кисе махал им, как ни в чем не бывало, пока устанавливали новое кольцо, и вел себя как в первый день. Как долбаная примадонна в этом театре.

— Хорош игру срывать, не то врежу! — налетел на него Юкио, и Кисе вскрикнул, согнулся, упершись руками в колени.

— Ты уже врезал, сенпай!

— Ты еще не въехал, что происходит? — Юкио сжал кулаки. — Кто этот номер десять?

— А, это Кагами, — хмыкнул Кисе. — Забудь о нем, главное — тот, кто передал ему пас. Это как раз Курокоччи. Он просто удивительный, правда?

У Юкио во рту стало кисло от такого неприкрытого восторга.

— Да что с тобой? — он ткнул Кисе локтем в бок. — Они круто представились, и с нас теперь причитается.

Все еще держась за ушибленное место, Кисе улыбнулся — одними глазами, но так, что Юкио сразу понял: тот прочитал ситуацию правильно. Однако портить казенный инвентарь не стал, просто повис на кольце после первого данка, позволяя фанаткам налюбоваться вдоволь.

Юкио впервые видел Кисе выступающим против настоящего соперника, и несмотря на то, что старался не упускать нить игры из рук, все равно любовался невольно. Кисе сиял, притягивая внимание других игроков, запасных, зрителей. Его игра в режиме реальной битвы была несравнима с тренировками. Иногда Юкио казалось, что, сколько бы они ни старались, Кисе всегда будет впереди команды — быстрее, сильнее, грамотнее. Даже Кагами Тайга, игрок, на которого Сейрин делала ставку, не выстоял против умения Кисе копировать каждое движение противника. И все же именно он вместе с этим самым Куроко удерживали баланс, и Кайджо пропускали ровно столько же, сколько забивали.

В перерывах тренер орал на них, как на несмышленых первогодков. Морияма пытался оправдаться: игра, с самого начала движущаяся в бешеном темпе, не вымотала, похоже, только Кисе.

— Если мы еще можем сдержать Кагами, то как быть с Куроко… — высказал Юкио скорее просто мысль вслух, но Кисе сразу же оживился.

— Так я же столько говорил про него!

Не выдержав, Юкио ткнул его кулаком по ребрам:

— Что в этом веселого, идиот?

— Спокойно, — Кисе накрыл его руку ладонью, скользнул пальцами по запястью, мигом подменяя мысли об игре воспоминаниями о прошлом вечере. Когда эти пальцы двигались так же уверенно, но мягко… — Скоро преимущество будет на нашей стороне, сенпай.

Но даже несмотря на то, что так называемая «магия исчезновений» Куроко со временем перестала действовать, все трехочковые, что забросил сам Юкио, стремясь доказать, что Кайджо сильны не только за счет своего аса, и впечатляющую работу Кисе, Сейрин не сдавались.

Юкио замечал все: то, как принялись работать в паре Куроко с Кагами, когда поняли, что по одиночке бессильны против Кисе, то, как эти клещи и неспособность скопировать незаметность Куроко выбили Кисе из колеи, то, как стремительно набирает очки соперник, а они не могут остановить его, даже выкладываясь по полной.

Поэтому момент, когда Кисе сделал финт, который никто прежде не видел и не ожидал, тоже не прошел незамеченным.

Юкио не думал, что Кисе способен быть таким. С этими постоянными ухмылками и легкомысленным отношением к приказам и замечаниям, он был простым и понятным.

Кисе, на весь зал заявляющий «Я не хочу проигрывать. Никогда», был сложным и незнакомым, а зрелище — довольно жутким. Сердце Юкио забилось чаще, хотя и так, казалось, колотилось как сумасшедшее на пределе возможностей. На миг Кисе словно стал эхом его давних желаний, искрой, разжегшей костер задремавших на время амбиций.

Он хотел раскрыть эту сторону Кисе, рассмотреть как следует. Он впервые хотел понять то, что до этого принимал как должное, не до конца разобравшись, с чем имеет дело.

Но даже этой внезапно вспыхнувшей спортивной злости Кисе не хватило, чтобы обыграть Куроко и Кагами в спайке. 

А переборов собственную досаду, Юкио вдруг открыл еще одну грань — Кисе ревел из-за своего поражения. Смотрел огромными от недоумения глазами на табло с итоговым счетом и ревел, что-то бормоча под нос.

Юкио колебался с пару секунд. С плачущими девчонками было страшно даже находиться рядом, в голову не шло ни одного слова утешения, зато сейчас он совершенно точно знал, что должен сказать Кисе. Что тому нужно услышать.

— Знаешь, что меня с самого начала бесило в тебе? — Юкио подошел к нему и поморщился, глядя на блестящие дорожки на щеках. — То, что ты никогда не проигрывал. Но теперь… хватит сопли пускать! Лучше добавь в свой словарь слово «реванш».

Кисе застыл на секунду, достаточную для короткого вдоха, а затем улыбнулся с благодарностью.

***  
Он пришел под вечер, потрепанный, уставший, но выглядевший довольным. У Юкио к тому моменту уже мозги опухли после всестороннего анализа сегодняшнего матча и поражения собственной команды, поэтому он пропустил Кисе в квартиру и только после этого взглянул на часы.

— Я позвонил родителям, — тот поймал его вопросительный взгляд. — Сказал, что останусь ночевать у товарища.

— Ясно. А до этого где был? Проветривался?

— Нет. Догнал Курокоччи. Хотел поговорить с ним, а в итоге мы даже сыграли втроем с Кагами против каких-то уличных отморозков.

— Ясно, — повторил Юкио, хотя ни хрена ему не было ясно.

Кисе пришел сюда, избавился от пиджака и запылившихся брюк, забрался на его кровать в одних трусах, а Юкио думал о баскетболе и том, как сильно проигрыш ударил по Кисе и как быстро тот пришел в норму.

Он явно думал не о том сейчас, но не мог просто так перестать.

— Они показали превосходную командную игру сегодня, — сказал он, медленно стянув с себя футболку и домашние штаны. Сел рядом с Кисе, прижавшись к теплому боку, и уставился на свои босые ступни.

— Да, в Тейко мы так никогда не играли. У Курокоччи теперь совсем другой баскетбол.

— Ты отпросился у родителей, чтобы обсудить баскетбол? — спросил Юкио, и Кисе забросил руку ему на шею.

Притянул к себе, заставив улечься сверху, сжал коленями бедра и поцеловал, горячо и крепко. Юкио впервые ощущал его так: почти голым, устало-податливым и жарким, как печка. Мысли, стратегии, планы выкуривались из головы, сменяясь потоком чистого, незамутненного желания.

Хотелось забыть о поражении, о досаде, обо всем. Хотелось Кисе. 

— Нет, я отпросился для другого, — сказал тот, вдруг отстранившись, и вместо привычной игривости Юкио услышал в его голосе нотки волнения. — И мне нужно в душ. Тебе, впрочем, тоже, так что можешь пойти со мной сразу или порыться у меня в карманах и догнать потом.

Он соскочил с кровати и уверенным шагом направился в ванную. Юкио так и остался сидеть, чувствуя, как внутри мутным холодом растекается страх, сковывает сердце ледяной цепью. Кисе даже не намекал — говорил почти прямо, и Юкио запаниковал. Они, что, действительно сделают это прямо сейчас? Здесь? Вот так запросто?

Трясущейся рукой он дотянулся до пиджака Кисе, вывернул внутренний карман, обнаружив там пачку презервативов и флакон смазки. Банановой, чтоб ее. Юкио отвинтил колпачок, понюхал и рассмеялся от нахлынувшего внезапно облегчения.

— Не боишься, что задница слипнется? — спросил он, зайдя в душ.

— А? — Кисе убрал голову из-под мощной струи и улыбнулся. — Была еще клубничная, думаешь, надо было ее брать?

Юкио хотел что-то сказать по поводу его тяги к сладкому, но вспомнил вдруг, как сам долго мялся возле аптечного прилавка, покупая презервативы, которые даже не собирался использовать в ближайшем будущем, а потом еще трижды повторял заказ, чтобы продавец наконец разобрал в сбивчивом бормотании, что ему нужно. Кисе определенно был смелее.

— Да нет, эта сойдет, — он подступил ближе, впервые рассматривая Кисе вот так — полностью голым и мокрым.

На боку у того наливался синяк — Юкио сразу опознал своих рук дело и, склонившись, обвел губами круг покрасневшей кожи. Горький вкус мыла осел на языке, и, задрав голову, Юкио подставил рот под теплую струю. Кисе принялся водить по его груди намыленными ладонями, и Юкио расслабился, позволив скопившейся за день усталости стечь вместе с пеной в водосток.

Когда рука Кисе плавно спустилась ему на ягодицу и тут же скользнула в ложбинку, Юкио окаменел. Первым порывом было отпихнуть того от себя, но вместо этого Юкио только крепко вцепился ему в предплечье, вынудив замереть.

— Касамацу? — Кисе вопросительно посмотрел на него, а потом наклонился, накрыв мокрыми губами рот. 

Это был запрещенный прием. Юкио подался вперед, уже не обращая внимания на елозящую между ягодиц ладонь, и сам стиснул задницу Кисе в руках. Тот тяжело выдохнул ему в ухо и потерся вставшим членом о бедро. Юкио двигался словно в тумане: гладил пальцами расселину, надавливал на плотно сжатый анус, и Кисе дышал громче и прижимался к нему сильнее.

— Может, уже все? — шепот в ухо окатил кипятком разочарования, и Юкио не сразу понял, что Кисе просто хочет выбраться из душа.

Он отстранился, стараясь не думать о болезненно напряженном члене и заднице Кисе, швырнул ему чистое полотенце и принялся вытираться сам. Ноги тряслись, словно изматывающий матч закончился не днем, а вот только что, и Юкио даже не понял, как добрался до кровати, не свалившись на полпути. Кисе, напротив, казался легким, навис сверху, поблескивая невысохшей до конца грудью, и Юкио неосознанно потянулся к ней, обвел пальцем бледный плоский сосок, надавил, ощущая, как тот твердеет.

— Ну что, скажешь, старшим нужно уступать, или позволишь мне выиграть? — спросил Кисе неожиданно низким, хриплым голосом.

— Реванш. Пока не запомнишь… — пробормотал Юкио и рывком перевернул его на спину.

Кисе засмеялся и развел ноги. Страх сделать что-то не так испарился, когда Юкио облил пальцы смазкой и мазнул по промежности Кисе на пробу. Тот дышал тихо и на этот раз не закрывал глаза — напротив, смотрел открыто и доверчиво, только всхлипнул коротко, когда Юкио протолкнул один палец ему в задний проход. Тугие мышцы сжимали крепко, не пропускали далеко, поэтому он просто стал покачивать рукой, надавливая на гладкие стенки. Дыхание Кисе перешло в хрипы, он вздрагивал и морщился, но Юкио остановился, только когда тот перехватил его запястье и механическим, словно у робота, голосом попросил:

— Подрочи мне.

Кисе сам вылил смазку ему в свободную руку и откинулся на подушку, застонав сразу же, как Юкио обхватил его член и снова подвигал внутри пальцем. Пытаясь сосредоточиться на чем-то одном, чтобы не кончить тут же, он начал думать, что сейчас будто дрочит своему зеркальному отражению — под непривычным углом и постоянно сбиваясь с ритма из-за этого. Однако не помогло: член Кисе пульсировал в ладони, анус неохотно растягивался под давлением уже двух пальцев, а мозги Юкио медленно, но верно стекали прямиком в яйца. 

— Не могу, не могу больше, — пробормотал он, прижавшись лбом к прохладному колену.

Кисе отвел его руку, переплетя пальцы, подтолкнул к себе пяткой и сказал тихо:

— Так давай.

С упаковкой презерватива Юкио справился не сразу, хотя и тренировался до этого, даже зубами надрывая, как лихие герои порнофильмов. А сейчас подводили скользкие руки и волнение, тупым камнем засевшее в горле. Юкио не волновался так с тех пор, как преподаватель химии вынудил его делать проектное задание в паре с Синдо-тян и пришлось каждый день приглашать ее к себе домой, чтобы готовиться. Мама тогда была уверена, что они начнут встречаться, а Юкио всерьез подыскивал способы уехать куда-нибудь в Австралию на всю оставшуюся жизнь.

Интересно, что бы мама сказала, узнай о них с Кисе? Юкио прогнал эту мысль, понимая, что только ее сейчас не хватает для полной капитуляции, справился все-таки с непослушной фольгой и на удивление раскатал резинку по члену с первого раза.

Кисе сжал его одуряющим жаром, от которого начал выкипать даже воздух в опустевшей голове, и застонал громко, некрасиво скривив лицо.

— Больно? — Юкио тут же остановился.

— Не так… быстро… сенпай, — на выдохах пробормотал тот и накрыл свой член ладонью.

Юкио чувствовал, как расслабляется тело Кисе, и хотя медленное продвижение казалось почти пыткой, он понял, что справился, только когда коснулся пахом промежности Кисе. И замер, встретившись с совершенно шальным, растерянным взглядом. Глаза Кисе в слабом освещении комнаты казались почти желтыми, зрачок исчез чуть ли не совсем, а над верхней губой выступили крохотные капли пота.

Рванувшись вперед, Юкио думал слизнуть их, но вместо этого поймал тихий стон, теплом осевший на губах. Кисе закрыл глаза, схватил его за волосы и утянул в поцелуй. Юкио не сразу понял, что это было своего рода разрешением, и все равно первые толчки старался делать аккуратными. По-другому бы и не вышло: Кисе был тесным, слишком тесным, одуряюще-тесным, и Юкио входил в него осторожно, с каждым разом продвигаясь чуть дальше. Что-то вспыхивало внутри, гасло от шумных выдохов — своих или чужих, не разобрать — вспыхивало снова, закручивалось на щиколотках, кололо соски и било нещадной жаждой в член, в яйца, в каждую клетку ставшего невероятно чувствительным тела.

Кисе не лежал смирно, ерзал задницей, приноравливаясь к ритму, выводил нечитаемые узоры пальцами на спине и стонал, стонал без передышки.

Юкио казалось, что это длилось вечность — застывшее янтарем время, в котором только они с Кисе двигаются: навстречу друг другу и вместе, едино и слаженно.

— С-сенпа-ай, — одного растянутого, утопленного в невнятном шипении слова Юкио хватило, чтобы провалиться в мутный омут оргазма.

Когда мир наконец перестал ходить ходуном, оказалось, что прошло всего-навсего десять минут, а Кисе внаглую вытирает вымазанный спермой живот его пижамной рубашкой. Юкио решил не злиться на это, учитывая, что, поддавшись собственному возбуждению, даже не заметил, как Кисе кончил.

— Это было охренеть как круто, — заявил тот. И судя по довольной ухмылке — кончил он все же прекрасно. — Хотя завтра я, наверное, буду с трудом ходить.

— Здесь я должен пожалеть тебя и разрешить халтурить на тренировке? — хмыкнул Юкио. 

— Учитывая, что произошло, здесь ты должен на мне жениться, — рассмеялся Кисе, перевернувшись на бок, — но я, так и быть, всего лишь прошу тебя не зверствовать завтра.

Юкио знал, что за такую наглость раньше он без колебаний съездил бы Кисе по ребрам. Но вместо этого он закинул руку тому поперек груди и легко поцеловал в затылок.

***  
Желание Кисе больше не проигрывать оказалось настолько же крепким, как и его уверенность, что абсолютно все вокруг считают его неотразимым. А если не считают, значит, просто хорошо притворяются по непонятным причинам. 

Юкио все устраивало: как бы ни проявлялся, энтузиазм Кисе шел на пользу команде, и в Межшкольном чемпионате Кайджо без особого труда обходила одного соперника за другим.

Как-то незаметно они с Кисе стали вместе ходить на матчи других клубов. Морияма говорил раньше, что Юкио слишком увлекается, комментируя игру — вернее, он говорил: «Ты грузишь так, что заснуть можно» — но Кисе не жаловался, напротив, слушал увлеченно, словно отмечая для себя что-то важное во всех этих стратегиях и тактиках.

Как-то незаметно они стали просто ходить с Кисе вместе — потренироваться на уличной площадке или посмотреть новый фильм в кинотеатре. Юкио злило, что Кисе опаздывает, таскает с собой повсюду свою гребаную минеральную воду, предлагая попить голосом заправского маркетолога. Злило, что он часто пропускает мимо ушей указания и делает все по-своему, даже если это приносит результат, злило его желание покрасоваться перед переполненным зрительным залом и финты, которые Юкио не повторил бы в жизни.

Но злость испарялась — после быстрого минета в уборной кинотеатра или хорошей игры один на один. Или когда на самой вершине колеса обозрения Кисе вскакивал и кричал: «Я властелин мира!». 

Тогда Юкио хотелось целовать его, трахать его, лететь ему навстречу, как мотылек на луч фонарного света, потому что Кисе притягивал и зажигал внутри что-то, чего Юкио никогда раньше не испытывал. Ради этого «неиспытанного» он мог часами таскаться с Кисе по магазинам, выискивая панамку какого-то особенного коричневого цвета, потому что только он идеально подойдет и к волосам, и к глазам, или приходить в агентство, где каждый рассматривал его, словно прикидывая, что можно рекламировать с такой внешностью — и, к счастью, видимо, не находя вариантов.

Юкио бесило все это — взявшаяся словно из ниоткуда привычка, бьющая наотмашь, эмоции, которые Кисе словно вытягивал из него, ломая привычный, уютный мир. Бесило — и нравилось до умопомрачения.

***  
Перед игрой Сейрин против Тоо Кисе волновался. Юкио думал, что это из-за того, что Кисе не терпится снова схлестнуться с Сейрин — Кайджо уже обеспечила себе место в следующем этапе чемпионата и ждала в соперники кого-то из этих команд — но оказалось, что дело не только в этом.

— Прячешься от тренера? — усмехнулся Юкио, когда нашел Кисе на одной из скамеек в персиковой роще возле школы.

Прятаться было от чего: тренер в последние дни буквально осыпал Кисе установками и указаниями при любом удобном случае.

— Нет, просто хотелось подумать, — ответил тот.

— Мне уже начинать бояться? — рассмеялся Юкио, сев рядом. — И что надумал?

— Было бы здорово, если бы Курокоччи с его новым баскетболом переиграл Тоо. Но я сомневаюсь, что у него получится. И даже не уверен, что хочу этого.

Юкио удивленно приподнял бровь, а потом занес руку, поняв, что самое время для вправляющей мозги на место оплеухи. 

— Это из-за Аоминеччи, — пояснил Кисе. И улыбнулся — не как обычно, широко и ярко, а скорее мрачно, уголками губ, но не глазами.

Про Аомине Дайки к тому моменту не знал только глухой. Ходили слухи, что его вообще невозможно победить.

— Думаешь, они не справятся? — спросил Юкио.

— Если справятся — их будет непросто обыграть. Хотя Аоминеччи пока что никто не переигрывал. И если им удастся, я не обрадуюсь. Когда-то из-за Аоминеччи я вообще решил заниматься баскетболом. Я хотел бы стать первым, кто его сделает.

Кисе сказал это и больше ничего, а Юкио все равно казалось, что с каждой секундой молчания тот отдаляется, все глубже погружаясь в прошлое, свои мысли, связанные с Аомине, Тейко и всем тем, о чем Юкио приказал не трепаться в первый день знакомства и не захотел спрашивать потом.

И это ему совсем не нравилось.

— А знаешь что? — сказал он. — Мы всех сделаем. Кто бы нам ни достался — прожуем и выплюнем. 

Он оставил при себе ненужное сейчас «Веришь?». Короткого «Да, сенпай» Кисе хватило, чтобы все стало простым и понятным. Была только победа, ради которой они так долго работали и которую заслужили. Все вместе.

***  
Аомине Дайки раскатал Сейрин, как пятилеток, только взявших в руки мяч. Даже наблюдая за матчем с трибун, Юкио ощущал эту мощь, липким ужасом просачивающуюся в тело через поры.

Накануне игры с Тоо Кисе старательно делал вид, что не нервничает. Юкио даже не пытался скрыть свои эмоции. Страх, казалось, пережитый, переваренный и проглоченный за последний год, царапал внутренности шипастыми щупальцами, и не удавалось загнать его поглубже и запереть там. Особенно когда тренер смотрел на Юкио так, словно явился на его казнь побыть зрителем в первом ряду.

— Пять минут прошло, — Кисе нашел его в коридоре, где Юкио уединился, чтобы хоть немного собраться.

Он светился почти ненаигранным спокойствием, но даже от такой фальши на сердце стало немного теплее. 

— Сейчас иду, — продолжая буравить взглядом пол под своими кроссовками, сказал Юкио.

— Не волнуйся ты так, — Кисе перекатился с носка на пятку и улыбнулся ободряюще. — Ты слишком часто переживаешь на этих соревнованиях.

Юкио вздохнул. Он никогда не собирался говорить об этом с Кисе, он надеялся, что даже самому больше не придется переворачивать тот день в памяти, но сейчас чувствовал, что просто не сможет встать с места, если не скинет с плеч эту глыбу.

— В том году на Межшкольных мы были сильны настолько, чтобы стать чемпионами. Знаешь, что произошло?

— Вы проиграли в первой же игре, — мрачно ответил Кисе.

— Проиграли. Из-за меня. — Каждое слово будто куском стекла царапало глотку. — С разницей в одно очко я пропустил пас. И они выиграли. Всем было обидно до слез. Я даже подумывал об уходе, но… тренер назначил меня капитаном и сказал, что это мое наказание. И тогда я решил, что мы обязательно выиграем Межшкольные. Именно в этом — моя ответственность и смысл быть капитаном.

— Знаешь, — улыбнулся вдруг Кисе, — я тоже рассчитываю обыграть Аоминеччи. Чего бы это ни стоило.

Он развернулся и пошел в зал, и Юкио двинулся следом за этим «чего бы ни стоило».

***  
Потом он вспоминал все через мутную пелену слез и криков, металлической стружкой дерущих горло. 

Вспоминал Кисе, сумевшего скопировать все финты Аомине. Вспоминал его взгляд в тот момент, когда в единственно-важную секунду он решил сделать пас. Вспоминал, как практически тащил его на себе до скамейки — дрожащего, вымотанного и расстроенного. И повторял мысленно «держись-держись-держись» самому себе.

Смотреть на табло не хотелось, находиться в зале дольше положенного не было сил, поэтому из раздевалки Юкио выставил всех как можно скорее, чтобы позволить себе наконец сломаться.

Он боялся, что Кисе вернется. Тогда бы он точно не сдержался, набросился бы с кулаками на человека, меньше всего виноватого в их поражении. На человека, который едва не принес такую нужную Юкио победу.

Но Кисе не пришел, и Юкио был ему благодарен.

Боль не уходила три дня — и физическая, после игры на пределе возможностей, и душевная, изламывающая его, как пластмассовую куклу, внутри которой не было ничего, кроме пустоты. 

Мама всерьез боялась, что он заболел, и грозилась позвонить врачу, если он не съест хотя бы что-то, и Юкио, перебарывая себя, ел, пил, даже включал телевизор и делал вид, что ему интересно, как Брюс Уиллис в очередной раз спасает мир.

В ответ на смс Кисе «Я внизу. Выходи», он вышел тоже только для того, чтобы не разбираться еще и с гребаными медиками.

Тот несмело улыбнулся в знак приветствия, а потом просто пошел куда-то, и Юкио двинулся за ним по инерции. Через пятнадцать минут молчать стало тошно, куда более тошно, чем изводиться ненавистью к себе.

— Куда мы идем? — спросил он.

— Увидишь, — ответил Кисе, и, похоже, вопрос стал клапаном, который открыл его запертый прежде поток живых эмоций. — Знаешь, я очень хотел обыграть Аоминеччи. Еще тогда, в Тейко. Мы каждый вечер играли один на один, но у меня так и не получилось. И мне казалось, что это — главное. Что если я не сделаю, я буду не я. А после этого матча… ну, мне не хочется больше.

— Я рад, — мрачно заявил Юкио.

— Мы пришли, — Кисе остановился и посмотрел на него с улыбкой. Вывеска с надписью «Любовный отель» за его спиной была слишком говорящей. — Мне заплатили за съемку, и я подумал, что тебе нужно развеяться.

— Иногда тебе лучше совсем не думать, кретин, — рявкнул Юкио. — Я ухожу.

— Стой.

Кисе поймал его за руку, сжал крепко и вынудил развернуться. Его глаза, живые и ясные, светились мальчишеским задором, напоминая, что Кисе младше. Но Юкио чувствовал сейчас, что не возраст помог тому так быстро смириться с поражением и вычеркнуть из списка жизненных целей ту, что, похоже, была одной из главных долгое время.

Просто Кисе был гибким. Он падал, вставал и шел дальше, не ломался, сгибаясь и выпрямляясь, когда судьба била с ноги. 

Юкио так не умел. И он ужасно, до щемящей боли в груди завидовал этой легкости. 

— Я никуда тебя не отпущу, — с нажимом сказал Кисе. — Даже если попробуешь ударить.

— Я не собираюсь тебя бить, — Юкио устало опустил плечи.

Похоже, легкость он мог получить, только оставаясь с Кисе, заражаясь и заряжаясь от него всем, чем тот готов был поделиться.

В номере, который Кисе оплатил, были лампы с синими абажурами, пруд с парочкой лебедей на одной стене, косяк разноцветных рыб — на другой, и огромная кровать. Юкио не возбуждали лебеди и рыбы, но он, пожалуй, возбудился бы, если бы Кисе разделся.

Однако тот не спешил. Вытащил откуда-то из-под кровати сумку и принялся выкладывать на кровать ее скудное содержимое. По задумке, Юкио должен был почувствовать себя героем постановочного порно, но было больше похоже на комедию.

— Наручники? — он подцепил стальное кольцо и повертел на пальце. — Ты серьезно?

— Тебе нужно развеяться, — повторил Кисе. — А для этого — расслабиться. 

— Думаешь, я расслаблюсь, если ты прикуешь меня к кровати этой хренью и завяжешь глаза?

— Ты так мне не доверяешь? — усмехнулся Кисе.

Юкио промолчал, что не доверил бы Кисе даже поливать пальму в своей комнате. Тот бы точно обиделся, а Юкио был не против потрахаться: забыть обо всех проблемах это вряд ли бы помогло, но отвлекло бы на время. Поэтому он пожал плечами и сказал:

— Валяй.

Кисе защелкнул наручники на его запястьях, повязал черную тряпку на глаза, и сразу же стало не по себе. Юкио подергал руками — тонкая на вид цепочка держала крепко и неприятно звякала о деревянные перегородки кроватной спинки.

— Не бойся, я не стану тебя пытать, — мягко сказал Кисе. — Разве что совсем чуть-чуть.

Юкио собирался ответить, что пнуть-то его сможет даже сейчас, но в этот момент теплые ладони опустились на грудь, мягко проехались по соскам, на смену им тут же пришли губы. Невесомый поцелуй в ключицу скатился влажной линией до пупка, и Юкио задрожал от неожиданности, крепко вцепившись в деревяшки. Сейчас, в темноте, ощущения будто усилились во сто крат, и это было… непривычно. Хорошо. Правильно.

Не переставая выводить кривые на его животе языком, Кисе ловко разделался с застежкой на брюках, и Юкио приподнял задницу, позволяя стянуть их с себя окончательно. Когда Кисе так же быстро расправился с трусами и гетрами, стало совсем неуютно.

— Ты тоже разденься, — хрипло приказал Юкио.

— Сегодня ты не командуешь, сенпай, — отозвался Кисе откуда-то издалека. — Реванш. Я хорошо запомнил.

Прикосновение скользких пальцев к промежности обожгло Юкио словно каленым железом: Кисе, засранец, выбрал в этот раз смазку без запаха, так что до последнего невозможно было угадать, когда все начнется. Предвкушение свилось теплым клубком где-то между сердцем и членом, а Кисе не торопился, оглаживал его вход, но не толкался внутрь, только щекотал пах прохладным дыханием.

— Ну же, — попытался подогнать его Юкио.

— Не дергайся, — хмыкнул Кисе.

И взял у него в рот, сразу много и глубоко, одновременно протолкнув в задний проход, кажется, два пальца. Юкио все-таки дернулся, застонал глухо и зажмурился под повязкой, но темнота все равно окрасилась яркими росчерками. Кисе, словно не замечая реакций, продолжал сосать, проходиться языком по всем чувствительным местам и разводить пальцы в стороны, и ощущения шквалом били по нервам, вынуждая Юкио вскидываться, метаться и до боли впиваться запястьями в металлические кольца наручников. Это было невозможно, невозможно не пытаться потрогать Кисе, направить, подтолкнуть или остановить. Ему хотелось вырваться из кожи, чтобы хоть как-то контролировать происходящее, но он мог только лежать и плавиться от жадно сжимавшихся на члене губ и твердого движения внутри себя.

Когда Кисе наконец решился вставить ему, было все-таки больно. Больно, туго, слишком медленно и так офигенно, что Юкио заорал. Кисе не пытался его заткнуть, под своей повязкой Юкио представил его сосредоточенное и, возможно, немного испуганное лицо и едва сдерживался, чтобы не рассмеяться. Но вместо этого орал: от распирающего изнутри кайфа, от скользких ладоней, жаром клеймящих бедра, от тянущего удовольствия, которого хотелось все больше и больше.

Юкио свел лодыжки у Кисе на пояснице, поняв, что только так может завалить того на себя, и теперь Кисе целовал его — губы, щеки, везде, куда мог дотянуться. И двигался, двигался без остановки, в какой-то момент просунув руку под живот и стиснув в кулаке член Юкио. Стиснул крепко, до ноющей боли, и спустя пару вминающих в матрас толчков Юкио сорвался в невероятный, запредельный оргазм.

Кисе скатился с него сразу же, еще немного подергался рядом — видимо, дрочил себе, но Юкио был не слишком уверен — уши заложило, пересохший от криков рот онемел, и теперь он чувствовал себя слепоглухонемым, но счастливым.

— Развяжи меня, — сказал он, отдышавшись.

Кисе послушался мгновенно, уселся ему на живот и снял сперва наручники, потом повязку.

— Насмотрелся этих стремных фильмов? — спросил Юкио и, размяв руки, погладил Кисе по коленям.

— Возможно, — загадочно отозвался тот.

— Тогда у тебя бедная фантазия. В тех, что я видел, были воск, лед и еще куча всяких стремных штук, а ты просто меня трахнул.

— Я хотел, чтобы ты расслабился, а не перепугался до полусмерти, — рассмеялся Кисе и сполз с него, улегшись на соседней половине кровати. — Хотя номер оплачен до утра, и, думаю, лед здесь найдется.

— И не мечтай, ты упустил свой шанс, лузер!

Юкио почти физически чувствовал, как отпускает досада, несколько дней мешавшая нормально дышать. Было легко — не оттого, что испытал только что самый яркий оргазм в своей жизни — просто с Кисе было легко. Всегда.

— Знаешь, — сказал вдруг тот серьезно, уставившись на плавающих по стене рыбок, — я даже не думал, что так получится, когда переводился.

— Так — это «так»? — Юкио демонстративно окинул взглядом номер.

— Нет, — улыбнулся Кисе. — Помнишь, что ты сказал мне в первый день? — Юкио покачал головой. — Что тебе плевать, из какой я школы, теперь я — новичок Кайджо.

— И что?

— Меня тогда задело. Я думал, что ты — хренов засранец, любящий покомандовать. Ты, конечно, такой и есть, — Кисе перехватил его локоть и широко улыбнулся. — Нет, дослушай! Так вот, в Тейко я не считался самым сильным игроком, и тогда мне захотелось показать тебе — и всем вам — что уж на вашем-то фоне я буду гораздо круче. А потом… мне понравилось. Все. И команда, и ты, и то, как это звучит — «Кисе из Кайджо».

Он сдвинул руку ниже, погладил пальцем красный след от наручников на запястье, и Юкио замер, ошеломленный таким простым действием и важностью обычных на первый взгляд слов.

— Ты думаешь, я сделал тот пас, чтобы ты смог реабилитироваться, — продолжал Кисе. — И ты не прав. Аоминеччи думает, что я проиграл из-за этого решения — и он тоже не прав. Мы тогда все выиграли, несмотря на то, что проиграли, потому что мы боролись все вместе. Как команда. 

Юкио перевернулся и навис над ним, упершись кулаками в подушку по обеим сторонам от головы. В до сих пор опустошенных мозгах никак не увязывалось, что все эти верные вещи говорил Кисе, а не какой-нибудь мозгоправ. Не увязывалось даже то, что Кисе, который взбесил его с первого взгляда, говорил теперь вещи, с легкостью сдвигающие груз ответственности с плеч, разбивая его в труху, которая ссыпалась по спине и растворялась в раскаленном воздухе номера. Юкио только теперь подумал, что упустил момент, когда умудрился привязаться к Кисе, но это было неважно.

Все то, чем он жил, забивал мысли и грузил себя на протяжении целого года, становилось неважным при взгляде на довольную улыбку Кисе, которую тут же хотелось стереть поцелуем.

Юкио сделал это, а потом приподнялся снова и проговорил, четко выделяя каждое слово:

— В летнем лагере будем тренироваться как проклятые, а потом возьмем Зимний кубок. Выиграем, слышишь? Без всяких там «несмотря на», Кисе из Кайджо.

— Как скажешь, сенпай, — хмыкнул тот, но сухая решимость во взгляде подсказала Юкио, что Кисе не просто соглашается.

Кисе хочет этого сам, только теперь добиваться реванша они будут вместе.


End file.
